A Cup of Coffee
by Cassandra's Destiny
Summary: Hotshot VP of Maeda Inc. Tokiya Mikagami goes into a reality show called Devil's Isle. But it's not all about the show, is it? And it's not just about the coffee either. TokiyaMiki
1. Chapter 1

_Standard disclaimers apply._

**A CUP OF COFFEE**

_**By Cassandra's Destiny**_

---

He needed a cup of coffee… and fast.

The sun was shining brightly and there wasn't a single cloud in the sky. It was a beautiful day – outside, that is. Unfortunately, 24-year old Tokiya Mikagami was stuck in his publicist's office, and has been spending the last half hour staring at the odd painting opposite his seat.

"Tokiya Mikagami, just the guy I wanted to see!" He came in with a half-eaten bagel on his hands. And was that coffee?

Tokiya sighed. "You asked me to come here at ten o' clock on the dot. It's already half-past ten, Rick."

Rick was a short man with dark eyes and dark skin, and he can take on anything. A disgruntled Tokiya was no exception.

"I have important news for you, my boy." He set his styrofoam cup on the laminated desk. "As you know, the photo shoot you did for that magazine about two years ago was a big hit! It had the business reaching the stars! And it had you, _my_ client, become one of the most coveted guys in the country!"

Tokiya grunted. He was already aware of his so-called fame and fortune, but Rick didn't have to remind him of the cause of his not being able to walk around the streets like a normal person. Moreover, seeing a 35-year old bald man beam like a ten-year old with candy was scary.

"Now, your business is going great. Your career is going great! Heck, you're Vice-President to Maeda Inc., and _you_ have just been dubbed_the_ most eligible bachelor in all of Japan!"

Suddenly, his eyes lost its twinkle.

"But it's not enough. Think of this Tokiya," he slid a brown envelope into his hands.

"If you were to become _more_ popular, gain _more_ media exposure and attract _more_ business dealers, Maeda Inc. will surely boom and it… will… All. Be. Your. Doing! And _you_ are going to have_ more_ interviews with the press, be invited to _more_ talk shows, be asked to guest in sitcoms and pose for _every_ magazine there is!"

This time, Tokiya was sure Rick was trying to scare him with his over-excitement.

"…So what's your _bright_ idea?"

"Look inside the envelope."

Tokiya unsealed the parcel and got its contents out. On a piece of white paper, written in bold letters, were the words: _Devil's Isle_.

He raised a brow. "Devil's Isle? You want me to die, go to hell and come back to the world of the living, just to be _more_ popular? _That's_ your bright idea?"

Rick furiously shook his head. "No, no, no! That's not it! Devil's Isle is this new reality show being produced by the top network in Japan. They invited big celebrities and a few other guests to stay in an island for a couple of weeks and try to resist all the temptations the 'devil' presents to them." Tokiya's head told him the explanation was logical, but his whole body found something terribly wrong. _"There has to be a loophole."_

"Shall I get your signature in black or in blue?"

"No." He answered flatly.

"What?"

"I'm reading through the material first before I sign anything. I want to know what I'm getting myself into." Tokiya got up and prepared to leave.

In a state of panic, Rick snatched the envelope and its contents from Tokiya's hand. "There is no need, Tokiya. I am your manager _and_ publicist so I know what's best for you."

Tokiya sighed. His manager was nervous, that's for sure. But it's not like he was making things easy for him either.

"Rick," he said with a threatening tone. "Let me read the papers first."

"Well, uh, okay." He nervously chuckled, hiding the papers behind his back. "But on the condition that you only read _one_ part of it."

"_It's official. My manager has gone crazy."_ Tokiya sat back down. "Alright."

Rick grinned. Tokiya could've sworn he muttered a few lines of thanks to the heavens under his breath but it could have just been his imagination too.

"So which part?" He got the papers from behind and carelessly flipped each one.

"I want to read the rules."

"The rules? No!" He dropped the papers. "You mustn't read the rules! Don't you trust me?" Again with the nervous chuckling.

"No." Tokiya quickly replied, retrieving the discarded papers from the floor.

Across him was his manager, fidgeting like a wide-eyed four-year old, waiting for his mom to give him his punishment for eating the newly-baked cookies before dinner when she specifically told him not to.

Tokiya need not read the entire set of rules, because the first two words under rule number one were practically glowing.

"Each _couple_?"

"Ha, well, you see, Tokiya, this show is—"

"You got me on a reality show for _couples_? What were you thinking, Rick? You know I rarely date, let alone have a _girlfriend_! What the hell was on your mind when you entered me in this thing?" He wasn't angry. Tokiya told that to himself a couple of times. He was just… upset, yea, that's right. He was upset because he hasn't had his coffee yet.

Rick was chuckling nervously again, but this time, it was coupled with his fidgeting fingers. "Tokiya, I'm your manager _and_ publicist so I know what's best for you…"

"Rick." Came his sharp call.

He sighed. Rick was a short man with dark eyes and dark skin, and he can take on anything… and a homicidal Tokiya was no exception.

"Yes, I got you in a reality show for couples, and I am _sorry_ for not informing you _before_ this whole thing started, but remember what I said about media exposure?"

Tokiya slowly nodded. He was going to give Rick the benefit of the doubt – that, or a five-minute head start.

"Well, I _swear_ I have searched far and wide for your perfect _girlfriend_. And I promise you she won't be a bore. She is one of the top supermodels today. I've only seen her once in person but it was enough for me to say she is a _beauty_… you know, perfect ass, perfect legs, perfect face, perfect eyes, perfect hair, perfect figure and all those works. She's _perfect_ to be your girlfriend on the show. No one else will know you've never met each other before. No one else will find out you're just pretending to be dating. I mean, she has done some acting alongside her modeling work and believe me when I say she has the charms to be a good model_ and_ a good actress. Maybe she has a sharp tongue but what the heck? She can probably talk devil himself from taking her to the realm of the dead! Her manager and I have talked about it and things have already been set. All you have to do is—"

"—meet the girl?" Tokiya was now considering to give Rick just a little over two minutes for a head start.

"Rick! I'm sorry we're late." A tall man, probably in his late thirties came in. He had huge sunglasses that made him look like a bee, and a silver peace sign pendant that had him seem like a wannabee hippie.

"Martin! I'm so glad to see you." The two men engaged in a manly hugged. _"Probably dumb and dumber."_ Tokiya thought to himself. "I was just telling Tokiya here about the—"

"The designers from that boutique we went to yesterday called and asked us to meet them in twenty." In comes a woman with red hair, in all her designer outfit glory.

"It's nice to see you again." Tokiya rolled his eyes. Rick should've just grabbed the girl's hand and showered it with kisses instead of politely placing a single kiss on it and ogling at her; either way, he looked stupid.

"Tokiya, isn't she a beauty?" There he goes again, beaming like a ten-year old with candy.

He gave her a once over, okay, maybe a thrice over but who's counting? Rick had a poor taste in most things but this wasn't one of those. It was almost sad that he had to agree with him when he said the girl would be beautiful. Perfect ass – check. Perfect legs – check. Perfect face – check. Perfect eyes – check. Perfect hair – check. Perfect figure – check. Wait, has he checked her ass yet? Well, there's nothing to lose if he does again… perfect ass – check. So maybe it wasn't perfect. Tokiya was smart enough to know perfection is a fantasy. But that doesn't make her ass seem less… pretty. Yea, pretty was a wholesome term for a PG-13 chick flick. Right?

"Hi, you must be Tokiya Mikagami." She extended her right arm, smiling at him. Her smile was not bright and cheerful like some dainty school girl. Her smile was sexy and mysterious… definitely a model's.

He shook her hand and replied, "yes, and you must be my new girlfriend."

She retrieved her hand as the corner of her lips curled into a sly grin… okay, it was sexy as hell.

"Aren't we a little bit forward?"

He smirked.

"Well, I think I speak for all when I say you sure are sexy in person."

Tokiya was taken aback, but as usual, he kept his calm demeanor and dealt with the matter at hand. But before he could say anything…

"Okay, you two, stop flirting and take a seat for the briefing."

Miki was first to sit down. Tokiya assisted her with her chair and she offered him a smile in gratitude. Taking a seat himself, her words rang in her head: _"You sure are sexy in person."_

Oddly enough, there was something familiar about those words – not the whole sentence but perhaps, a word or two. Nevertheless, Tokiya decided to set the thought aside.

"Well now, as you two know…" Two distinct cell phone ring tones filled the room.

"I'll just get that for a moment."

"Same here, excuse me."

The two managers went on opposite corners of the room to answer their calls. Tokiya took the opportunity to turn to his companion. "I believe I haven't learned your name yet."

"Oh, sorry, that was very rude of me." She gave him that… model's smile again. "My name is Miki."

Miki… now that's weird. The name rings a bell.

"Miki… just Miki?"

"I've been an orphan most of my life so a last name won't be necessary. Plus, Martin here, my publicist thinks it's a great way to catch a lot of attention, like it has caught yours."

There was something sinister about her smile now, like she knows something he doesn't, and it's bothering him to be honest. And yes, she does look a little too familiar.

"I know this may seem like a weird question, but have we met?"

Her perfectly shaped eyebrows shot up as she leered at him. "Yes, today. And if you like, tomorrow too, we could meet again… for coffee maybe?"

Tokiya was sure there was something going on.


	2. Chapter 2

_Standard disclaimers apply._

**A CUP OF COFFEE**

_**By Cassandra's Destiny**_

---

_There was something sinister about her smile now, like she knows something he doesn't, and it's bothering him to be honest. And yes, she does look a little too familiar._

"_I know this may seem like a weird question, but have we met?"_

_Her perfectly shaped eyebrows shot up as she leered at him. "Yes, today. And if you like, tomorrow too, we could meet again… for coffee maybe?"_

_Tokiya was sure there was something going on._

There were no lunch time specials for Tokiya today. The view outside his panoramic window showed signs of rain showers, perhaps, in the late afternoon, that and the weatherman on the daily news predicted it so. No matter, it was all work and no play for him today. The fact that he was to leave his office for a stupid reality show the day after tomorrow proved to have elevated the amount of tasks he had to finish within the time left.

Sighing to himself, he called on his secretary, the beacon of hope in his doomed office life. She has been working for him ever since he started in Maeda Inc., so she knew her way around and can tell exactly what to do.

"Reena, can you check with Mr. Wong if we can squeeze in a short afternoon meeting today?" He didn't bother to look up from his computer knowing full well Reena knew which Mr. Wong he was talking about from the heaps of Mr. Wong's in the industry.

"No can do."

That was odd. Has Reena's voice _always_ been unnaturally high-pitched?

"You can't schedule two things at the same time, you know. It's not like you have superpowers or anything."

Tokiya tore his gaze from the monitor. Upon seeing what he saw, he fought the urge to snort. This was turning out to be a _really_ bad day.

"What are you doing here, Kiara? And where's Reena?"

"Reena? Your secretary? Well she started her leave early upon learning of the possibility of a premature baby. Her doctor _clearly_ advised her to rest."

Tokiya checked the calendar. "She's gone already?"

"Uh-huh, and I'm going to be her replacement."

"You're still in college." Came his quick response.

Kiara frowned. She heard about Devil's Isle and Tokiya's inclusion in the show, but she never would have imagined it would make him _this_ upset. "I applied for an internship a couple of weeks ago. And when I found out your secretary's going to be out for quite a while getting ready for the new baby, I thought I'd jump at the opportunity."

She was simply standing there, but Tokiya _knew _every bone in her body was tingling with excitement. "Who could've approved your application? I read everything I sign and surely, I didn't see yours."

"You forget, Tokiya-niisan. My dad's the _president_ of this company. Although he has left you in charge while he's tending to his other businesses abroad, there's still the power of the advancements in communications technology to aid me." Kiara beamed. She wasn't going to fight fire with fire, or in this case, water with water. If Tokiya insists to be grumpy all day, she promises to be his complete antithesis. For what reason? It's actually the best reason of all – the _no reason_ kind.

Tokiya rubbed his temples. All this trying to get rid of Kiara was giving him a headache. He had to admit, when he first met her, he wasn't certain how in the world she was related to Kaoru. She seemed more collected and slightly uptight, compared to Kaoru that is. But now, he was sure they're _damn related_.

"Alright, alright. Can you just _please_ schedule a meeting with Mr. Wong this afternoon?"

"No." She answered blandly.

"Why not?" Tokiya was slowly losing patience. Yesterday, it was Rick and his silly antics. Today, it was Kiara and her Kaoru-like behavior.

"I _told _you, you can't schedule two things at the same time if you can't be at two places at once. And last time I checked, you _can't_. So the meeting with Mr. Wong _has_ to be scheduled some time else."

The case was very awkward. It's not that Tokiya was very much eager to see Mr. Wong. It's just that he doesn't understand _why_ he can't schedule a meeting this afternoon. "Kiara, why can I not—"

"—schedule a meeting today? I am so glad you asked!" Tokiya didn't know which was scarier: seeing a 35-year old bald man grin like an idiot, or seeing a 19-year old sugar-high sweet girl grin like an idiot.

She flipped through the papers on her clipboard. Tokiya thought she looked so _harmless_, browsing through the files thoughtfully like that. Now if only she kept her mouth shut…

"Aha! Here we are!" She pulled out a small piece of paper from her records. "You have a coffee date with Ms. Miki this afternoon."

Coffee date? Since when did he agree to a—

"…_and if you like, tomorrow too, we could meet again… for coffee maybe?"_

He recalled yesterday's happenings. Did he really set a coffee date with Miki? Did checking her ass twice made his brain turn to goo that he didn't realize he was _already_ nodding to her _every_ request? Was checking her out a _crime_?

"Tokiya-niisan." Kiara's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. "Don't you want to go to this coffee thing with Miki? She seems nice."

She… seems… nice?

"How do you know her, Kiara?"

"Don't be silly, Tokiya-niisan. How could I _not_ know her when I was the one who_scheduled_ your coffee appointment with her for this afternoon?"

Ha, he was right! He didn't set the appointment himself! Heaven wasn't punishing him for checking her out yester – wait, rewind and remix. He was right and he didn't set the appointment himself. _Period_.

"Tokiya-niisan, are you okay? You seem really fumed."

Taking in a deep breath, Tokiya turned off the computer. His work just had to wait. He has a _coffee date_ to go to.

"Kiara." He called on the girl, standing up to get his keys. "Where and when am I supposed to meet her?"

It was evident on her face she was befuddled. Kiara didn't expect Tokiya to take things _too_ easily. She thought he'd blow up and scold her for setting dates without permission, and with a girl he's going to_Devil's Isle_ with nonetheless, a reality show he _does not_ want to be in.

"The set time is in ten. It's at this really famous coffee shop down the street where you usually buy your coffee from on Saturday mornings. The name of the place is—"

"That's all the info I need, Kiara. Remind Rick to tell the show's producers about the live interview I _am not_ attending tomorrow, okay?"

With that, he was off, leaving a very perplexed Kiara in the middle of the room.

"_What just happened?"_

* * *

"Let me give you a recap. We met at a private party about five months ago. We mingled a little and talked a while. But then I left my purse at the place the party was held and you were the one who found it. So you gave me a call the following day, asking me if I wanted to pick it up on your office and I said yes. When I got there and have collected my purse, you invited me to go out for coffee. _Why coffee?_ It's because that time, it was too late for lunch but too early for dinner. After that day, we went out for coffee thrice or four times every week and we hit if off from there. When we signed up for the show, we've already been together for two weeks, and now that a week has already passed, when we arrive at the island, we've been a couple for _exactly_ three weeks." 

Tokiya always hated it when a woman began to ramble. They go on and on and on, much like a car with no brakes. To make things worse, they stop looking at you and speaking _with_ you, and they talk and talk and talk not caring if you were bored or if you actually cared. However, this time, he had to make an _exception_. Sure Miki was rambling. Sure they got to a point where she was just looking at the perforated piece of paper placed neatly beside her cup of coffee. But this time, a woman was actually rambling about something important. This time, a woman was actually making rambling seem like a _glorious_ and_sexy_ thing to do.

"And _that_ is our story." As she finished her speech, she set her gaze at him, giving him that… model's smile yet again.

"Don't you think it's a bit far-fetched?" He had to congratulate himself for coming up with a related response. It would have been humiliating if the VP of Maeda Inc. stuttered in front of a supermodel nonetheless.

Miki slightly bobbed her head to the side. "What is?"

"How we met and how we got together, or maybe it's just me."

"Maybe. But I have to admit, it's not romantic _at all_. I mean, I left my purse at a party and we had coffee? I'm _surprised_ we hit it off from there! It would have been _way easier_ if we just got _drunk_ at the party and woke up _naked_ the next day!" The way she delivered that last line made Tokiya's throat _very_ dry. She said it like it was no big deal, heck, it really was no big deal since it was just a _what-if_ situation. Right._ No. Big. Deal._

"I guess it doesn't really matter. However way we got together, the point is we're _together_ at the time the show starts."

"Uh-huh." She shrugged and took her cup by its handle, gently taking a sip of her drink, her fingers gracefully supporting the ceramic cup.

Tokiya studied her facial features as she placed her cup back on the saucer. Are her eyes slate blue or lavender?

"What do you suggest we do now?" There really was something oddly _familiar_ about her.

"How about I ask you some questions?" His voice held a certain firmness and control. Miki wasn't sure what was going on, but what she didn't know was Tokiya has been _fighting_ for control ever since he arrived at the coffee shop and found her wearing those skinny jeans and that peach colored tube top.

"Alright. Start asking." She leered at him, just like she did the day they first met.

Tokiya noticed her actions. It was a shame though he missed the twinkle in her eyes, saying she's up for whatever question he had for her.

"Have you ever gone hardcore?"

Okay, that was one challenge she wasn't prepared for. Still, she shook her head no. "Why ask?"

"No reason." Tokiya wasn't sure how it happened. But soon enough, he found himself in a quick exchange with Miki.

"No reason?"

"I did my research."

"Should I be flattered or scared?"

"Neither."

She raised one of her perfectly-shaped eyebrows.

"I was doing a background check."

"Interesting."

"And there wasn't really much." Tokiya told himself to give her his best look of disinterest. He didn't want her to think he was an _escaped rapist_ or something.

"I see."

"Although I've seen a few magazines."

"A few?"

"Okay, a lot."

Miki leaned on the back of her seat casually… _okay_, she made the act seem sexy too. "I'm surprised. Mr. Hotshot Maeda Inc. VP actually sees the magazines I appear in."

"Well, yes, you see I have a friend who happens to be my intern now."

"That friend of yours has a name?"

"Kiara Koganei."

"The adopted daughter of Maeda-san?"

"Yes. And you can say she's young and of the female persuasion."

She chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"Couldn't you have just said she was a girly-girl?"

"…"

"Sorry, it's just _amusing_ how you put things."

"So."

"So?"

"I see you've modeled for a lot of lines."

Tokiya mentally gave himself a pat on the shoulder for changing the topic. Never would he want to think of what would have happened had he acknowledged her comment about him – okay, _technically_, he just thought about it.

"Yes, I have." That snapped him out of his thoughts.

"And editorials say you're one of the hottest things around."

"Flattery."

"I have also seen that you've been on the cover of most magazines."

"I think we've established that already but yes, for both male and female audiences."

"I know."

"…"

"Have you ever posed nude before?"

"Excuse me?" Miki was greatly taken aback. _What_ did he just ask her?

"A centerfold?"

"Interested?" She leaned in closer, her lips curling into a teasing smile.

"As much as this would sound new to you, _no_."

"Then why ask?"

"Background check."

"Background check?" She returned to her normal position, and if Tokiya was even the slightest disappointed of her action, he did a good job hiding it. He _knew_ he had to keep his cool even if her cleavage has been exposed when she leaned in. But it made him wonder: _How come he didn't notice her assets up there yesterday?_

"Tokiya." Came her call.

"So have you?"

"Mikagami-san… Tokiya, may I call you that?"

"…"

"I mean, if we're going to appear as a couple on national television, I could at least call you by your first name, right? Or is _cuddle bunny_ much more suited to your liking?"

"Tokiya." Was she _flirting_ with him?

"Well, to answer your question, no."

"Why not?"

"Why the question?"

"Just curious."

"Do you want your_girlfriend_ to?" Miki took another sip of her coffee, her eyes still set on the man before her.

"No."

"That's a given."

"…?"

"You may be Japan's hottest bachelor but by spending less than an hour _alone_ with you, I'm convinced you're still as _uptight_ as any_corporate guy_ can be."

"Flattery."

"Not really."

"…"

"Well, do you have any more questions for me?"

"Questions?"

"For your background check thing." Miki rested her chin on her hand, displaying her perfectly-manicured fingernails.

"Let me see…"

"Aren't you going to ask me if I've ever posed topless?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I would have known the answer anyway."

She shot him a coy smile, her eyes gleaming with amusement. "And the answer being…?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"I've seen the cover."

"Oh."

"But you always cover them with your arms, unlike other models."

"What?"

"Your chest, some say it's not qualified as topless."

"Each to his or her own."

There was a pregnant pause, and it was making Tokiya _a bit_ uncomfortable. Tokiya told himself a couple of times to _calm down_. They were in a_public place_ after all.

"I thought you'd be a dumb ass."

"What?" Her comment came out of nowhere, and it has caught him by surprise.

"Yea, when my manager told me he got me a boyfriend, I thought Martin bargained for a… _drag racer_." She trailed off, leaving an air of mystery. Tokiya had to swallow hard. _Why does this woman have to make everything look sexy?_

"Drag racer?" Now he was just making a fool out of himself. His response came slightly above a whisper, with his voice hoarse and raspy.

"My manager used to date one."

It was his turn to raise a brow.

"He used to be gay."

"Martin?"

"Uh-huh." Miki slowly nodded.

"And now?"

"Martin's madly in love with his wife, now with an adorable baby boy." A shrug. "If you didn't know him before, you'd think he was a straight guy his_whole life_."

Tokiya was very against the small laugh that escaped his lips. Who knew that tall man_used to be_ _gay_, and have dated drag racers no less? Wait… was Rick ever…?

"Most drag racers I've met are stupid."

"Brain function has a speed limit. Theirs couldn't keep up with their slow processors."

"I didn't know you were funny as well."

"Don't push it."

She gave him her most apologetic face. "Sorry."

"…"

"Any more questions?"

"Are you a virgin?"

To say she was taken aback would be an understatement. Her perfectly shaped eyebrows practically shot up. "Wh-what?"

"I was asking if you are a virgin."

She wasn't sure if this situation was boding her well. First it was the _nudity_, now, her _virginity_?

"It shouldn't be a question too hard to answer, Miki."

"Tokiya, I don't think…"

She let her eyes roam, focusing her gaze on anything but Tokiya. Seeing this, he wanted to say something to soothe her, something to make her feel non-too-tensed about the situation, but no words came out of his mouth. _It was settled then._ He gave up on being a nice guy_years_ ago. He was not going to let her go off with the upper hand.

"Why, Miki, I thought if we were to appear as a couple, we should know each other better? Is it not within my jurisdiction to know if my _girlfriend_ is still a virgin?" He held her free hand with his, making the situation more too his advantage.

"Eh?"

He only smirked. Tokiya was definitely turning the tables on her. And victory was within his reach as soon as she cast her eyes downward and said, almost in whisper, "yes."

"I see."

"I'm not a cheap whore."

"And editorials never said otherwise."

She rolled her eyes, freeing her hand from his grip. "Not like it matters. Editorials say a lot of things about people."

"Of course. Editorials say I'm a loaded playboy bastard who beds a different girl every night."

"Well, you are!"

"…?"

"A loaded bastard, I mean."

He scoffed at her reply. "Should I be flattered or insulted?"

"Do you want the honest truth?"

"No, a lie would suffice."

"Then you should be _flattered_. I refuse to believe you bed a different girl every night."

Tokiya casually leaned on his seat, crossing his legs for good measure. "And why is that? I am a bachelor. It's a _possibility_, Miki."

"What is?" She tried to sound oblivious.

"That I fool around, sleep with a handful of women on a weekly basis."

"Ah, but you_don't_."

"I don't?"

"I don't think anyone would meet your standards, Tokiya."

"_My_ standards?"

"Yes." She stated simply. Perhaps Miki has this effect on people, that one would forget who he was and that he ever had standards.

"I have_standards_?"

"Of course you do, 'cause if you didn't, you'll be a married man by now."

He definitely didn't see _that one_ coming.

"This comes from a 23-year old supermodel who has never dated a single man her entire life."

"Wha—?"

"It's hard not to know when your life is all over the news."

She only huffed, placed lazy circles on the rim of her cup. "It's not too much of a big deal, not like there's any right guy _out there_."

"You flaunt your assets in every magazine there is, mingle with male models, rock stars and the like on a daily basis, yet you have not found yourself a suitable guy to even go out with. _Who_ has high standards now?"

"You."

"Miki…"

"I've had a… rough childhood, I suppose. My sisters and I have never been lucky in any kind of love."

"Let's _pretend_ I follow." He clasped his hands on the table, giving her his full attention. If she claims she has never been lucky in any kind of love, he at least had to know _why_.

"My younger sister got stalked a few years back. The guy had his heart in the right place but my sister just doesn't feel anything for him. So she said_no_ a couple of times yet he continued to _persuade_ her into giving him a shot. It was creepy."

"So you fear you'd get stalked too?"

"_Not exactly_. That was the love story of my younger sister. My older sister, on the other hand, has had her heart broken a _million_ times already, surprisingly by a single man. Together, the three of us have been orphans since we can remember, so there's really not much happiness in love in my family. Why bother?"

"You mean, you have _never_ fallen in love?"

"I wouldn't go that far."

"How far?"

She filled the glass near her with cold water and looked sternly at Tokiya, but it wasn't convincing. "Wouldn't _you_ like to know? Well, _Tokiya_, there was this one guy many years ago that _sort of_ caught my eye, but we were from _different worlds_, plus that was a long time ago. No use talking about it now."

"Ah, but this is your chance." One guy, huh?

She took a sip and made a face. "Enough about me. Have _you_ ever fallen in love before?"

"No."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"That's weird… So are you a virgin?"

"Yes."

"That was a quick reply."

"Surprise, surprise."

"I can't believe there still exists a _virgin guy_."

"Welcome to reality."

"So not everything I see in television is real."

"I think we've proved more than that already."

"_Apparently_."

He didn't' say anything.

"So you've never been interested in any woman before? Never been, I don't know, driven crazy by hormones?"

"I wouldn't go that far."

"But Tokiya…" She fakes a pout. _"Damn, her lips are sexy as hell."_ Tokiya licked his lips unconsciously before replying. "There's more to life than primitive instincts, Miki." _"And there's more to my vocabulary than the words sexy and hell."_ He added mentally.

"So you're too busy with work that you've never even let your hormones go for a_joyride_?"

"Miki." This was getting too personal.

"What? I mean, you're too busy with your future goals that a woman has _never_ caught your interest? Not even _physically_?"

"If I said no, would you drop it already?"

"Maybe."

He gave a long sigh. "I guess I'm too caught up with my work."

"Obviously."

They both jumped from their seats as the cell phone in Miki's purse went off, sending a loud song into the coffee shop. She gave a dreading whimper and pulled the phone out. "Excuse me."

Tokiya sat back down, gathering the discarded cups _and _his thoughts.

"Tokiya." She called on flatly.

"That was Martin. He needs me in the studio in ten. Is it okay if I go on ahead?"

"Sure."

"I'll see _you_ tomorrow." She leaned down to give Tokiya a kiss on the cheek before shuffling to the car parked right outside the café's doors.

And that kiss… was_everything_ but innocent.


	3. Chapter 3

_Standard disclaimers apply._

**A CUP OF COFFEE**

_**By Cassandra's Destiny**_

---

"_Tokiya." She called on flatly._

"_That was Martin. He needs me in the studio in ten. Is it okay if I go on ahead?"_

"_Sure."_

"_I'll see you tomorrow." She leaned down to give Tokiya a kiss on the cheek before shuffling to the car parked right outside the café's doors._

_And that kiss… was everything but innocent._

The clock was ticking.

He sighed. There wasn't any hope for Rick after all; calling him late last night to_ command_ him to come to his office at eight in the morning._"Eight o'clock was twenty minutes ago."_

Uncrossing his legs, Tokiya picked up a magazine from the rack beside Rick's desk.

The clock was still ticking.

He flopped the pages, held sheets in between his fingers as he casually glanced at the wall clock opposite him. _"If he doesn't arrive in five minutes, Rick can kiss his job goodbye."_ The mental threat proved useless upon realization that he can't fire Rick just like that, especially when they're only hours away from the stupid reality show he got him into.

It was raining out and the sound of each raindrop hitting the roof was somehow loud in his ears. The low rumbling sound of thunder drowned the small snatches of conversations outside the door, leaving him to his distraught, annoyed, vexed, displeased, _anything but_ cheery and delighted thoughts.

He placed the magazine he was holding back to the rack and got a new one. It's not like he was actually reading the contents. Flipping the pages just seemed like a good way to pass time. And yes, the clock was ticking still.

A sigh. He has been sitting here for almost half an hour now. How Rick landed a decent job with his unprofessional behavior, he didn't know. Casually glancing at the magazine's contents, a title written in dark bold letters caught his attention. _"What the heck?"_

The creaking sound of the door opening was heard.

"Good morning, Tokiya. The traffic was so heavy since it started to rain all of a sudden." In comes Rick, slowly removing his drenched overcoat and changing to his leather shoes. "You're early."

Tokiya raised a brow. Was this man for real? "You asked me to be here by 8 AM sharp."

"I did?" He was surprised, Tokiya was certain. "I thought I asked you to come here at nine o'clock."

He made a disconcerted face, then realized he must be joking. "Funny, Rick. An hour's discrepancy is not something to kid about."

Rick was a short man with dark eyes and dark skin, and he can take on anything, yet never has he been mistaken when it comes to time. "Ah, I suppose you heard me wrong because you're too excited."

The certainty in his tone made Tokiya scoff. "What is there to be excited about?"

"The photo shoot." He stated simply.

If confusion was today's theme, surely, Tokiya is a victim. "Photo shoot? What photo shoot?"

"The one for _Devil's Isle_ of course! What, didn't you think they'd be taking promotional shots of the couples?" He paused, leaning on his office desk before continuing. "You backed out of the live interview, and I am going to say I am _not_ happy about it. But since I couldn't contact you yesterday afternoon to talk you out of your decision, I just signed you up for the shoot earlier than what was originally planned." Rick grinned. Tokiya swears he should come up with a _trademark pose_ or something. That way, he can have a mental image burned in his head so he wouldn't be surprised and crept out every single time he strikes a pose.

"When is it?"

He gave him a befuddled look. "What?"

"The photo shoot."

Rick's face was blank. Tokiya started his mental count down… _T minus 3, 2, 1…_

"Ah! You were asking when the photo shoot was!"

He nodded once. It can't be helped. Rick is a _hopeless case_.

"Today."

His eyes shone with great disinterest, but perhaps he misheard. "Did you just say it's today?"

It was Rick's turn to nod.

"And you didn't tell me when you called last night?"

"I didn't?" More raindrops hit the roof. Tokiya wasn't sure which was worse: the sound of the rain drowning his thoughts _or_ the silence he encounters whenever he asks Rick a simple question.

"You usually inform me of these kinds of things ahead, Rick."

"This is ahead."

"Telling me probably _an hour_ before the _actual thing_ is not my idea of _ahead of time_." The irascibility in his tone made Rick's spine shudder. Nevertheless, he gave him a nervous smile.

Rick was a short man with dark eyes and dark skin, and he can take on anything. A highly annoyed Tokiya was no exception.

"It's not like you need extra hours for a beauty sleep, Tokiya. People love your look."

His statement would have made a fine compliment had it not been for the fact that Tokiya has shunned his voice out completely. He had _enough_ of his excuses.

"And Miki was very delighted when she heard about the photo shoot."

The rain picked up suddenly, forming fuller droplets to fall upon the roof.

Tokiya rubbed his temples. "What time do we leave?"

* * *

Tokiya silently followed Rick as the latter led him to a series of hallways that somehow seemed like replicas of each other. He reckoned that the giant maze that was _Parcae Advertising_ was a very dangerous place to get lost in, especially if you knew no one around. "We're here." Rick stopped in front of a rather large glass door. He looked at the steel plate beside it, and it read _Reena Maburoshi_._ So the photographer's name is Reena?_ It reminded him of Reena, his hardworking secretary who, just a few weeks ago, was so excited about her soon-to-be baby, and has now been replaced by… Tokiya frowned. _Welcome, sugar-high sweet girl Kiara._

Entering the room, he noticed it looked similar to all the photography studios he has been to before, save for a giant tarpaulin placed right smack the middle of the room. _Devil's Isle_, it says. Tokiya braced himself. The minute this turns out to be one big freak show, out the door he goes.

"Welcome, Mikagami-san." A woman probably in her early thirties came to him. Her eyes were brown and vibrant. Auburn hair tossed neatly in a ponytail. And a plaid jumper worn over a short-sleeved white blouse. She seemed _okay_. Miki might not be too crazy about her outfit though.

He extended his hand to shake hers. No model's smile here or sexy demeanor, just two professionals shaking hands. "My name is Reena Maburoshi and I will be your photographer." Tokiya thought she looked decent; nice to an extent. He had to admit though, that she looked like the type who'd turn into a middle aged _mother on a mission_ if you affront her craft or not do as she directs.

"It's my pleasure to meet you." She offered him a slight smile. _"Two kids, maybe twins."_ Tokiya thought. Reena seemed like the mother who'd make her kids face the wall should they sneak the cookies out of the kitchen before dinner time.

"Are they here yet?" It was Rick's questions that broke off their handshake.

"Oh, they've been here around fifteen minutes before you arrived. She's already being prepped in the dressing room." She turned around, talked quietly with one of the assistants on the set. Tokiya read the tag on her blouse. _"Minelle? They were name tags on photo shoots now too?"_

"It's seems we're having a bit of trouble with the lighting. Minelle, please escort Mikagami-san to the dressing room to get him ready and prepped."

* * *

"You look good."

His familiarity with the voice made him look up. Once again, he was flooded with ideas of how she became so similar to someone he has probably met in the past, but none of them seemed logical. The woman assigned to prep him went on and on and on, her mouth moving a mile a minute though Tokiya had no idea what she was saying. The rain still ringing in his ears. Miki's _you sure are sexy in person_ comment kept playing in his head.

"I could say the same for you."

She rolled her eyes. She was probably sick of people complimenting her appearance at least a hundred times every half hour. "I don't understand why they can't make me wear my own clothes. It's just a promo shoot."

Miki bit her lower lip to soften the giggle escaping her lips. "They have to have the name of the show and company on the promo shoots too, you know." Her eyes shone with utter amusement. "Surely, you of all people should be aware of that."

He arched a brow. "Should I be flattered or insulted?"

"Would a lie suffice this time around?"

He smirked. This woman remembers _too much_ of their conversations. "Lie to me."

It was her turn to raise a brow. Much as Tokiya had no intent of rousing any tension of whatever kind, specifically at a moment when they were in a photo shoot session, his last three words labeled with finality the tension that has been going on between them since the day they met.

"Excuse me. Miss Reena requests your presence at the front of the studio." If he was to be thankful for Minelle's interruption, he hasn't decided yet.

* * *

"Beautiful. You both look beautiful. Yes, big fan. Big fan." Reena's assistants crowded around them to do the final touches. Tokiya deemed it unnecessary to put this much effort on a promo shoot – that or he just didn't like people invading his _personal space_.

"Let's begin with the lead." Reena's tone was loud and commanding. _"Definitely a mother on a mission."_

"Okay, I want Tokiya on the left and Miki on the right." And they did just what she instructed.

"Miki, move a little closer to Tokiya." And she did.

"Tokiya, lean more to your right." And he did.

"I don't want a cheery and beaming smile, okay? This is _Devil's Isle_, not _Lauren is Explorin'_, do you understand?" Tokiya was slightly thrown off. She was raising her voice for nothing. Neither he nor Miki was beaming like a two-year old with but two front teeth.

"Relax. She's not going to bite your head of, or you can always sue her if she does." Her warm breath near his face made him clench his jaw.

"Mikagami-san, please relax your jaw." Aye, and he did.

* * *

"We're down to the last set of shots here."

Tokiya has always been comfortable in front of a camera, but that never meant he liked it. The flashes annoyed him. The lights blinded him. It was all too troublesome; he'd rather be working at his office all day. _But Miki_, she was a different case altogether. It looked like nothing to her. She acts naturally and gets perfect shots. She is a model after all. Photo shoots come with the territory.

"I want you to sit there, Tokiya… Yes, Minelle, the chair should be _a little more_ to the left." And he did sit where she instructed him too.

"Now Miki," she began slowly, calculating each and every camera angle possible. "I want you to stand between Tokiya's legs."

If her eyebrows shot up, he couldn't tell. He was seated and focusing his gaze on Reena after all.

Miki's reply was delayed. "Okay."

"Now, do a 180." And she did.

"Come on, dear, you can do a sexier turn than that!"

Was it just his imagination, or did Miki bite her inner cheek?

"Good, good. That's great, Miki." Reena shot a smile along their direction, but it was nothing if not fake and insincere. "Now, about your legs…" She turned her attention to a hardbound book, flipping the pages as if confirming if the pose they were in now has never been done before.

"Alright," book closed. "Leg muscles should be flexed, but still appealing. Your knees, inward, as if you were straddling him."

Straddling? Is this woman for real?

"Tokiya, sit up straight and place your left hand around her, but not too tight." And he did.

"Could your hand go a bit lower?"

_Lower_, she says? He'd be touching her ass already if he did.

Tokiya hesitated. Never in his twenty-four years has he groped or molested a woman, and he wasn't about to start now.

"Tokiya?" Reena was getting impatient. _"Maybe she thought I was disrespecting her craft."_

He didn't have a say when Miki began to guide his hand to the area just _a little_ above her behind.

"I don't like working with her as much as the next model. So please," her voice was pleading all right. It's ironic how he thought she was so comfortable in the photo shoot with Reena, when all her dictator-like behavior has gotten under her skin too. "Let's just get this over with."

"Yes, that's good. Now, Miki," she paused, adjusting the camera lens. "I want you to have your right arm hang loosely over his shoulder. I want both of you to look at the camera. And Miki, your head must be tipped over right about this way." She gestured with her hands a certain angle. "Lips slightly parted."

Studio lights were now on full force.

"Good, now we're all set!"

This last photo probably was the one to be published alongside other contestants'. Tokiya took a deep breath. He can see it now…

* * *

"Irritated?"

"I never want to work with her again. She's a _total_ nightmare." Miki snarled.

Taking a sip from his cup of coffee, he had an almost scowl on his face. _"Instant."_

Both of them were waiting at the lobby for their chaperons to bring the cars. Rick and Martin left half an hour early to settle some contract issues with the producers of _Devil's Isle_, not that Tokiya had anything complains. His life was more uncomplicated and more peaceful without _dumb and dumber_ around.

"Even during prepping, she was a nightmare! Her assistants say she's always that—"

"Extremely passionate about her craft."

"I'll say."

Tokiya looked outside the window. The rain has finally stopped, leaving humidity at a high level.

"She even told Minelle, one of her assistants, that I was _too sassy_ for my own good." He looked at her, gazing at her eyes as they burned with irritation. _Really now, are her eyes slate blue or lavender?_

"My sassiness is none of her business."

He was very much against the small laugh that escaped his lips. Miki shot him a look. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing."

She lifted an eyebrow, then rolled her eyes. "I think a _sassy me_ is more exciting than a _boring me_."

Her statement caught him off guard, almost making him spit out the coffee from his mouth. "I think it's what gives you your appeal." What kind of appeal, he can't say.

"Touché."

"An acceptance. You're half sass and half ass."

"I…" She paused. "Never mentioned anything about my ass." Tokiya's cool demeanor almost faltered. Maybe the thrice over he gave her when she first entered Rick's office was subconsciously giving him mental images.

Slowly, she stood from her seat, slinging her purse over her shoulder. "My ride's here."

"Shall I escort you?"

Tokiya recognized the smile she gave him. It was that _model's smile_ yet again. "No, thank you. I'll be fine."

He placed his cup on the table beside him, standing up to see her off. Strangely enough, as she turned her back to him, images of red hair, a Chinese-collared top and a woman speeding off flashed before his eyes.

Tokiya shook his head. He might have been too tired and just haven't realized it.

"Oh and Tokiya?" Her upper body slightly turned to face him. "I apologize for fuming. I don't blame you for the disaster that was our photo shoot. I clearly blame the horrible photographer. Also, I'm not suing you for getting too close to my ass." A wink. With that, she passed the revolving door, disappearing to her car.

"_She wouldn't sue, huh?"_ He surmised. Any supermodel turned diva would have, feeling her femininity has been disgraced or, dare he say,_ deflowered_. Returning to his seat, the throbbing in his head seemed more real. _Red hair. Chinese-collared top. Woman speeding off_. Tokiya dismissed the thoughts promptly. He was going to the weirdest reality show ever conceived in television tomorrow and he did not need either headaches or problems. Surely, he didn't need_ both_. If his mind suddenly decides to give him recollections of incoherent things, or, out of nowhere, his friends decide to take a trip down the memory lane, just to poke fun at it and uncover the truth, he'd have three words for them:

"Lie to me."


	4. Chapter 4

_Standard disclaimers apply._

**A CUP OF COFFEE**

_**By Cassandra's Destiny**_

---

He had not meant for this to happen.

Heavy-eyed and exhausted from yesterday's photo shoot, not to mention the last minute paperwork he had to finish, Tokiya was unable to attend to Rick's call late in the evening. The already unsound side of him turned deaf to the series of rings; sleepy eyes turned blind to the flashing caller ID. It wasn't that he wanted no part in the late night specials of _Dumb and Dumber_ – well, that too – but heck, had it been Kiara's father, he still would not have answered the phone.

Such a shame for a man of his stature to have reached his corporeal limits.

"The other contestants have already gone out of their ways, grabbing as many photo ops as possible. The promotional shots are one thing, but public buzz is a whole new matter altogether." Rick began explaining, occasionally tugging on his checkered tie. "It's a must that we don't fall far behind."

Everyone nodded their heads in approval, and began raising questions and throwing suggestions. "What if we sell the story of their first date to the papers?"

Tokiya sighed. Their first date neither had a romantic nor dramatic twist to it. To add to that, there never was a first date.

"Write that down," he heard him whisper to his assistant. "Everyone, keep giving your suggestions, please."

Tokiya was not Rick. He was not a short man with dark eyes and dark skin. True, he can take on anything, but a room full of busybodies was not on his list of things he would choose to take on.

"Tell me again why the opening was postponed for tomorrow?"

His head snapped to where the voice was coming from, and so did Tokiya's. Finally putting a word in the situation was Miki, who was removing her sunglasses and standing up to emphasize her point. "Wasn't today supposed to be the opening?"

She did not look exasperated. In fact, she kept her cool just like he did. The glint in her eyes though gave away that being called at 7:30 in the morning for such a session was not her idea of a perfect start to a would-have-been perfect day.

"Business." It was Martin who provided the simple answer. Naturally, a complex answer was to be anticipated from Rick. "Correct; business matters, Miss Miki. Apparently, the network was able to negotiate on a better time slot for the pilot episode. Had the opening been today, we would only have a forty-five-minute time slot. Postponing it for a day – a single day, mind you – we have been awarded a primetime slot. Think three hours in full, just for the unveiling of the contestants and the first set of scenes!"

"Does Maeda Inc. have anything to do with that?" Tokiya asked, and the room fell silent.

Rick shot his friend an anxious glance before scratching the back of his head. "Not without your permission, of course!"

He raised a brow. _"What has he gotten him into again?"_

"The network would be more than happy if Maeda Inc. would offer its help, especially since it's a fast-growing group of companies – a solid backer of Devil's Isle, if you ask me."

Too bad nobody did.

The blank stare Tokiya gave him had him chuckling nervously. "What if a fraction of the group signs a contract with Devil's Isle as sponsors, or to pledge partnerships…"

"Maeda Inc. will take no part in the show." He declared with finality.

"Why not?"

"No part of our individual contract states that the mother companies and/or sponsoring enterprises are obliged to sign in as benefactors of the show. If Devil's Isle was able to score primetime, more so a three-hour slot, I'm certain it's not because the television producers were psyched about the show's format. There are definitely big companies involved already."

Tokiya smirked. Thankfully, beauty and brains do come in a single package every three hundred years or so. "Miki makes a lot of sense. Had it been a requirement that's legal and binding, Maeda Inc. will definitely oblige. However, you don't see fashion houseS calling dibs on sponsorship rights in behalf of this model over here." He gestured to Miki.

Rick sat down and rubbed his temples, obviously regrouping. "What if…" He began, a hint of uncertainty in his tone. "Hey, what about the publicity stunts? Has the list been narrowed down yet?"

A preposterous snicker was heard from Martin. Even _he_ found his friend's attempts to steer the conversation in another direction highly laughable.

Rick was a short man with dark eyes and dark skin, and he can take on anything. A resolute Tokiya was no exception, especially since he was distracted by a certain red-haired supermodel who was currently whispering in his ear.

"Would you like to accompany me for some coffee and macadamia brownies, perhaps?" Her voice came out as but a whisper, as if breathing words voicelessly. He hated to admit it, but in a morning the words_ horrifying_ and _annoying_ would fail to describe, it was the perfect aphrodisiac.

"If you say please, I might take you up on that offer."

"Cocky," she leered at him, paying no attention to Rick and Martin rounding up the staff. "Would you _please_ accompany me for some coffee and macadamia brownies after this twaddle?"

Twaddle. This woman really was something. "I'd love to; I would have to skip the macadamia brownies though."

She smiled at him and he mentally froze. The reason why her sexy, enthralling, seductive, albeit mysterious smile – that model's smile – never ceases to faze him, metaphorically, was beyond reason.

"Suit yourself."

He watched her lovely backside as she walked away, slowly disappearing into the crowded group Rick was speaking to. Even then, it seemed all too familiar to him: the smile, the teasing, the walking away, the disappearing, the comely backside… déjà vu?

Tokiya sighed. He needed to make his coffee a double, obviously black.

* * *

Later, as he sat comfortably in the car seat, his thoughts slid inexorably to Rick's plan. He was stunned to find a black sedan parked outside the office building. _"The chauffer has been instructed to drive the two of you to the town's shopping district. You'd be making a quick stop two blocks from here. Miss Miki, your wardrobe coordinator is waiting for you there."_ With the confidence of a practiced performer, he sent them off, giving them no chance to argue or question. 

"Here," he mouthed a few words of thanks as she handed him a cup of coffee. "It's the only thing available in the car. So, how do you like it?"

Slowly, he took a sip. As soon as the liquid made contact with his tongue, he grimaced, but it was quickly replaced with a small smile. "The coffee's alright; I just burned my tongue." _Decaf._

Miki raised a brow, signaling she did not buy his fake smile and lame excuse. "You burned your tongue?" Tasting her coffee, she instantly made a face. "Decaf, probably the worst kind."

He was amazed at her recognition of the decaffeinated coffee. More often than not, it will take an entire mug for a person to leave with the conclusion that he has been drinking decaf. However, that was not the case for him. Coffee was his _drug_ – a drug Recca and the others have persuaded him to drop, a drug he almost gave up about a year ago.

"_Coffee again?"_

_He raised his head to see who his nosy parker was. "I believe that falls under the category of none-of-your-business."_

_She only laughed at him and teased him more about his coffee addiction, going in so far as saying it will shorten his life dramatically. "You'll die early."_

"_I'll die happy."_

"_Just for coffee?"_

"_Kiara," he began, careful not to be rude enough to have Kaoru dragged into the conversation. "How about we make a deal? I'll stop drinking coffee the minute you stop, and I mean stop, eating sweets."_

The incredulity in her expression will forever be etched in his memory. She tried laying down on the sweets, stopped buying chocolates and candy-coated cookies. Failure was in her near future, she knew, and she gave up on their deal eventually.

"The reason they can't provide us with real coffee and macadamia brownies is probably one of the many mysteries of the world." Miki's tone was distressed, and it caught his attention. "I really wanted those brownies."

He said nothing, but his mind was a breeding ground for studies on women and their relationship with sweets and pastries. _"I'm guessing it's a biological thing."_

Tokiya felt the car make a stop, and he finished his drink in a single gulp, no matter how bad it was. "Are you ready?"

"I took on decaf; everything else should come as a breeze." She joked, checking the hems of her dress. "All this trouble just to get the longest section in a Devil's Isle exclusive."

The plan was subtle and crafty. It almost made him proud he let Rick keep his job after his series of screw-ups in the past. Nevertheless, the scheme in itself was worthy of praise; the execution was another matter. Would it hurt to tell them at least a day before? _Apparently so._ He allowed no room for complaints or scrutiny; only told them they had to make themselves spotted by the columnist so that in the article intended for Devil's Isle and each of its participants, they would have the longest section, steering it from the basics on the reality show to the what-if's and formal hearsays on their_ relationship_. "Actually, he was hoping for a follow-up on an article I read yesterday."

"Oh?"

"_Were we born yesterday_ was the title of the article, talking about how the media has missed our so-called budding romance."

"Any pictures?"

"Just one, a shot from our coffee session the other day."

She smiled. "They weren't born yesterday. Our _budding romance_ as the news puts it, however, was." The driver opened the door for them, and Miki put on her sunglasses.

"_We are definitely going for gold,"_ Rick's speech played in his head as he got down from the car. Offering the chauffer a curt nod, he watched as his _girlfriend_ stepped her stiletto boots on the concrete.

"Shopping," he heard her say. "Your publicist isn't as bad as I thought."

Tokiya shrugged. Trust Rick to make things more complicated than they actually are. Before he received that tip from his Page Three insider, he was rambling about the dramatic flavor they should add to the story of their first meeting. Love at first sight, he says. "The wife of Eliseo Romano, famed columnist of Page Three, is known to go to this shopping district a lot."

"Alegria or Natasha?"

The bemused expression he gave her was enough to have her giggling. "What I meant was, which wife of Eliseo Romano are you talking about? He has two, you know. Moreover, rumor has it, he's currently sleeping with Chantel, the French supermodel."

Revulsion was the first thing that struck him. The man was in his mid-50's, already married to Alegria Rizzo, and to some Natasha apparently – as if that's not more than enough – but he's hitting on, and actually sleeping with a twentysomething model too? "Wasn't Alegria a model when he married her years back?"

She nodded once. "Natasha is a model too. She's only big in glamour photography though."

"And the French model?"

"Chantel? She's definitely a heroin chic famous for her shoe collection. She stopped selling last fall, and word backstage is that was the exact time Mr. Romano came knocking on her bedroom door."

"To think he has children." A scowl. "Looks like he has a fetish for models. Who knows, maybe you are his next target…" He trailed off, giving Miki a look. "But I'll make sure he doesn't lay a finger on what's mine."

The moment those words escaped his lips, he mentally froze. _Did he just call her his?_

He opened his mouth to take back what he said, or maybe do some damage control. Shutting it immediately, he realized what's done is done – that and she snaked her arm around his waist.

"I don't know what game you're playing, _Tokiya_, and I'm afraid we don't have time to talk about the rules of your game right now…" She gestured to the display windows of a boutique. "I say Mr. Romano has spotted us already."

Game?

* * *

_In the next chapter: "Join me in welcoming the contestants of Devil's Isle!"_


End file.
